


Take Me As I Am

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KITT becomes 'Kitt' and Michael struggles to deal with a mission that gets personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Look at them.”_

Micheal drew his eyes away from the dealership's office they were staking out and let his gaze wander about the lot and the surrounding area, “Look at who?” He asked, a measure of concern coming into his voice at KITT's tone. His partner sounded subdued and depressed all of a sudden. But then again he had been quiet all day.

_“All those cars. Just siting there... Abandoned and forgotten. Passed on from one person to the next without thought or care. Will I be one of those cars someday Micheal?”_

_Now_ Micheal was concerned and it was approaching alarm. Forgetting all about the dealership and its dubious owner Mr. Ted Jamenson he looked over at KITT, “Never.” He swore passionately, almost angrily. The very thought of KITT being abandoned like just another hunk of metal and wheels was infuriating.

_“You can't promise that.”_ KITT said very quietly.

“I can because I love you and because I would never let anything happen to you. Especially that!” KITT fell silent but this didn't reassure Micheal any, “You got that?” He asked.

_“Yes Micheal.”_

Micheal sighed, “Talk to me pal.” He said gently, “C'mon you got me worried.”

_“Think about it Micheal. You can't do this forever. And when that happens and you leave they'll pair me with someone else. And then someone else when he or she leaves. And when I've outlived my purpose or perhaps sooner – when FLAG is decommissioned – I'll no doubt be packed away like KARR or scrapped for parts –”_

“I would  _never_ let that happen –”

_“How long have we been doing this Micheal? Six years? I could tell you the exact dates. Six years, four months, nine days, fifteen hours, and thirteen minutes – fourteen. FLAG isn't going to last forever and neither will you. And you can't stop it. You've grown tired of this life before and tried to leave with... I won't mention her name. FLAG has also been nearly shut down twice. And you can't stop it. Can't control what they do to me after that or –”_

“I'll find a way.” But the truth of KITT's words were sinking in like heavy weights into his heart. He knew it was the truth. Once this was over he couldn't keep KITT. He could try but even if he managed the legal ramifications he'd never be able to afford to take care of him properly. But he outright  _refused_ to think that he and KITT would ever be parted –

_“There he is Micheal.”_

No excitement. Just a flat comment.

Micheal found himself lacking any enthusiasm himself, starting up the car and watching as Jamenson left his office, “Let's nail him.” He said softly.

 

After the cops arrived to take away Jamenson and his goons Micheal paused to wearily gaze over at his partner, hands on his hips. KITT's words were echoing in his head and he could  _sense_ his partner's depression and sadness. It was weighing down on him with enormous pressure. He wanted KITT to be happy. When KITT was happy he was happy and he'd do anything to make sure his lover didn't hurt. But to see him like this...

He felt so helpless to do anything.

Because KITT was right.

Feeling more than just a little desperate and more than a little angry at the whole situation he quickly got back into the car, renewed determination coursing through him.

_“Micheal?”_ KITT asked, sensing his partner's shift in mood.

“I'm going to find a way.” Micheal murmured.

_“Micheal you can't –”_ KITT said, sounding immensely weary and pained.

“I am going to find a way.”

KITT went quiet once more and the rest of the drive back to FLAG headquarters was a silent one.

 

Devon looked up from his paper work, surprised to see Micheal enter into his offices with such urgency, “Micheal? How did bringing in Jamenson go? Everything all right?”

“No everything is not all right. Jamenson and his goons are in jail but KITT brought up something that I find very depressing and something very, very urgent. Something we need to do something about. Right away.”

“What Micheal?”

“His future.” Micheal said, pained, “We were looking out at Jamenson's used car lot and he asked me if that was going to be him next.” He said, holding out a hand, “Devon what will happen to him if FLAG goes under? When all of this ends? He already told us and you personally that he's not taking another partner after me.”

Devon drew in a breath and moved back around behind his desk, sitting down.

“Well?” Micheal asked after a moment of silence, “He's not just a car or some high tech piece of machinery that can be scrapped when it loses its value or sold to the highest bidder!”

“I agree!” Devon said, “KITT is a sentient being. But...”

“But corporate execs and other people higher up don't agree.”

“That's because they haven't been involved with him as we have. They haven't spent time with him.” Devon let out a slow, deep breath, “I'll work on something.”

“I already know I can't support him like he is but promise me something.”

“Micheal...”

“I know that's a tall order but please Devon. I need your help. KITT needs you.”

Devon nodded, “What?”

“Promise me that you'll put him in my custody. Do what ever you have to do legally but please... I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't care about the car. Just him. I mean we could put him in the body of another car. Something that can be maintained within a normal budget.”

“I'll do whatever I can. I promise you.”

“Thank you.”

“I know that gives you little piece of mind but...” Devon stood and stepped around his desk, putting a hand on his arm, “I promise you Micheal I'll do whatever I can. I know... you're tired. And I can't expect anyone to live the kind of life you've been living for very much longer.”

Micheal nodded quietly. He was already getting tired. Very tired. And the thought of retiring to a quiet life started appealing to him more and more as days went by.

“Take some time off. I think its long overdue. And I promise no interruptions. Neither of you can work the way you are.”

“I don't know if a couple days off or even a couple months is going to change KITT's attitude. I think he's a lot more tired than me.”

Devon nodded solemnly, “If that's the case... this may be ending far sooner than we would have imagined.”

“Yeah.” Micheal said quietly, looking over at the man who had become so much like the father he had never had. He hadn't seen it coming. Never thought he and Devon would even be friends. But now he was family.

“Maybe if we find a way to straighten this matter out it'll cheer him up.” Devon said.

Micheal nodded, “I hope so.”

He headed back down to the garage area, trying to put on the best smile he could. They'd have some time off and things would start looking a little better after they got away from all the stress and pressure. All he had to focus now was giving his partner some much needed TLC to get him out of his slump. And with Devon working on his end things were starting to look up. It was just convincing KITT of that.

“Hey pal. Ready to hit the road?”

_“Another mission so soon? I haven't even seen Bonnie... and you promised me a bath.”_

“Bonnie first then and then we'll hit the road.” To soothe any hurt feelings he sat back on his heels next to his partner and planted a tender kiss on his hood, rubbing his fender, “Don't worry pal. I made you a promise I'm gonna keep.” He smiled.

He just wanted to keep that promise in private. Baths between them were personal. Often a time for healing. A time for touch and a time to just focus on the bond between them. It had been that way before they had transcended from just partners to lovers. It was something Micheal had always taken very seriously and with extra care but only after a fight with KITT had made him realize that treating KITT the way he had in the beginning had been wrong.

It was KITT's body after all and that had made him realize just how personal a bath could be. And it made him understand why KITT was picky about his appearance and cleanliness.

_“Well... all right. But where are we going?”_

“Devon has given us some time off to ourselves. And he's working on what we discussed. If he can legally hand you over to me, your AI–”

_“Not my body or parts?”_

Micheal winced, “I'm afraid not. But we could put you in a new body. One that I can hold together myself.”

_“Could I... still have auto function?”_

“I'm sure that couldn't be too complicated to work out.”

_“As long as I'm with you Micheal I'm happy.”_

Micheal smiled, touched by KITT's warm tone, “Love you partner.” He murmured, “Everything will be okay.”

_“I love you too.”_

Micheal bestowed another kiss on KITT's glossy black hood and then stood up, patting his fender, “I'll go get Bonnie. Why haven't you called for her? I'm surprised she's not down here already.”

_“I... told her I wanted to be alone for a bit.”_

Micheal winced sympathetically and nodded, rubbing KITT's fender, “All right pal I'll go get her.”

Bonnie looked up as he entered the labs, putting down the papers and blueprints she was looking over, “Oh hey Micheal. How's KITT?”

It was the friendliest greeting he had received from her since she had found out about his and KITT's relationship a month ago. Every interaction between them since had been icy and cold. He was glad to see she might be turning around... but wary. He doubted very much her opinions had changed since then.

“KITT and I are going to head out soon for a little R and R so could you look him over before we leave?”

“Sure. I would have done it sooner but...”

“I know.” Micheal said quietly, “Did he tell you why he was upset?”

“A little. Enough to understand. He's... afraid of everything I've been fearing since I first activated him.”

“Well Devon is working on and it and so am I. I'm not going to let anything happen to him.”

Bonnie glanced over at him and gathered up her supplies, “I'll go see to KITT.”

Micheal sighed and watched her leave. He wanted to confront her about the rift that had formed between them but every time he opened his mouth to he thought of KITT. Bonnie was in all the respects that mattered most his mother. And he didn't want to hurt her or KITT. But it was a lot like living under the disapproving stare of an in law all the time and it was starting to get to him. He felt like he was being wrongly judged and harshly so. It had been like that before he and KITT had become lovers and that had changed over time. But now they were right back to where they had started.

He decided to confront her about it before they left for their much needed vacation. He was sick and tired of this and he didn't want to have something to dread coming back to after a nice vacation.

Micheal packed while Bonnie took care of KITT, watching TV for about fifteen minutes and then heading down to the garage. She was just finishing up as he entered, shutting KITT's hood and glancing over at him.

“He's all ready to go.”

“Can I have a word with you? Outside?”

Bonnie gave him a look that border lined on a glare but nodded, “Sure.” She said but her tone suggested she'd rather do anything but talk to Micheal at the moment.

Micheal sighed and walked out with her, leading them far out into the parking lot. KITT would still be able to overhear but he felt better putting as much distance between them as possible.

“Okay I'm tired of the attitude Bonnie. What's your deal?” He said, getting straight to the point.

She opened her mouth but for a moment appeared speechless, “I don't have to answer to you Micheal –”

She turned to walk away but Micheal grabbed her by the arm, turning her around, “No you don't but I'm sick of this. We used to be good friends before KITT and I –”

“Don't.” She said, closing her eyes for a moment, “Don't put it like that.”  
Micheal sighed, setting his jaw, “You know I had a feeling you might react like this but I can't help but say that I'm a little disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” She asked, eyes flashing angrily.

“Yes! You should know more than anyone that KITT is a sentient being with feelings and thoughts and needs and he deserves to be loved just as much as you and I!”

“That's exactly why I'm mad at you Micheal!” Bonnie said, wrenching her arm from his grip angrily and rounding on him. But she quickly lowered her voice, glancing over towards the garage where KITT was, appearing reluctant to have this discussion in the middle of the parking lot, “I'm mad at you exactly for that reason.”

Micheal frowned in partial confusion.

“Oh don't look confused.” Bonnie said, “I've been around you long enough to know your track record with women-”

“Oh come on!”

“I've seen you date a whole grocery list of blondes, brunettes, and everything in between and I've never seen you spend more than a week with any one of them so don't tell me for a  _second_ that I have no reason to be angry about you and KITT! When you get tired of him  _I'm_ going to have to pick up the pieces!”

Micheal was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes but was too angry at the moment to address it, “You think that's what's going to happen? That I'm going to get  _tired_ of him?”

“I  _know_ that will happen! And on top of everything else I know for a _fact_ that you aren't the slightest bit interested in the male gender! And since KITT for all intensive purposes  _is_ male I just don't understand what you think you're feeling for him. I know for a fact its not love!”

“You can't know that!” Micheal said, “You don't know a damn bit about how I feel! I love KITT more than I've loved anyone else in my life –”

“Spare me Micheal. I bet you've said that about Cindy, Cheryl, Donna, Monica –”

“I haven't!” Micheal snapped, “I've only said it to two people. You know the first one. You've met her.” Micheal's voice momentarily broke at the surprising flash of pain those memories evoked, “And KITT is the second! So don't think for a second I ever use that word freely!”

“I was  _there_ Micheal when you two first paired up.  _I_ was the one KITT called after the first night while you were sleeping – upset and shaken and lost. He told me all about how you treated him that day! He was convinced you hated him and you know what he said to me? He said 'I'm programmed just for him Bonnie. What if he never likes me? What if he never wants me? What if he leaves me?'. Don't you get it Micheal! Don't you see?” She said, tears starting to fall, “His sole purpose is to be _yours_. What if you get tired of him? What will happen to him when you go running into the arms of the first brainless bimbo after you get tired of it all? What then? Well then he doesn't have a purpose. He has nothing.”

Micheal looked up abruptly, surprised, watching as KITT rolled forward from behind Bonnie. He had apparently let himself out of the garage and had decided to speak for himself.

_“I love Micheal not because its what I'm programmed to do. I love him because its what I_ feel _. Its what I choose.”_

Micheal was supremely touched and smiled at the car.

Bonnie looked cornered but rounded on KITT, “You don't understand KITT –”

_“I understand perfectly Bonnie. I have the ability to learn and reason just as much as you or Micheal. I know that for all intensive purposes Micheal shouldn't be able to love me considering his preferences towards the female gender and the fact that my body isn't even human. But all I need to know is that when he_ says  _he loves me I believe it. I feel it.”_

Bonnie looked stunned for a moment, bewildered, looking between the car and the man. Finally she backed away, both hurt and betrayal in her eyes, “You'll regret this KITT. When he leaves you... you'll regret it.”

Micheal watched her go, torn between being furious and pained. He was hurt that this was no doubt hurting KITT. He hadn't wanted him to hear any of his conversation – confrontation – with Bonnie. He hadn't expected the AI to get involved either and couldn't help be feel touched.

KITT had every right to stand up for himself as a sentient being. And he also had the right to love. Micheal was pained that this wasn't Bonnie's problem with the idea of his and KITT's relationship. It had come down to the fact that she simply didn't trust him with KITT's heart. That he was using him and would grow tired of him. More than anything that hurt Micheal.

“You okay?” He asked the AI, wincing slightly as he looked over at him.

_“I'm fine.”_ KITT said quietly,  _“I... suppose we should leave now.”_

Micheal sighed, “Yeah.”

The trip up to their private beach bungalow was a quiet one. Neither one said a thing and although Micheal longed to say something to comfort his lover he didn't know where to start.

“KITT...” He said quietly, “You know I love you... don't you?”

_“Of course Micheal. Or I wouldn't have so adamantly stood up for our relationship.”_

“Do you... have the same fears that Bonnie does?”

_“Yes.”_ KITT admitted quietly.

Micheal sighed, “I know I can't change that. I know I can't change... my past. I can never change any of that. I just hope that I can show both of you that I'm here to stay and that this isn't just a fling.”

_“Micheal?”_

“Yeah KITT?”

_“Can we... go somewhere else this time? For some reason I don't feel... in the mood for our beach vacation spot. Could we go somewhere else?”_

“Sure.” Micheal said, eager to please his lover, “Name it.”

_“The cabin?”_

“Sure.” Micheal agreed, “But its a ten hour drive from here. You won't get that bath I promised right away.”

_“I want to be there Micheal. I suppose more than anything I want the seclusion. We were always free to be ourselves there. To be... us.”_

“You got it pal.” Micheal smiled gently but it was slightly pained. They'd never live a life where they would be able to love as freely as everyone else. It was more than loving your own gender. It was loving someone who wasn't even human. KITT was in an entirely different class than anything else on the planet. And that made it all the harder. To Micheal that seemed to make it only sweeter.

Micheal drove the first five hours and KITT took over for the rest. Usually Micheal had the endurance to drive longer but he was exhausted from the past few days. When he awoke next it was morning – a little after eight AM – and they weren't in California anymore.

Micheal recognized the rolling trees and majestic woodland beauty of Washington immediately. The think forests that seemed to go on forever, the winding roads. It was colder during this time of year than it was the last time they had visited and Micheal knew he'd have to get some warmer clothes. He hadn't packed for this trip whereas KITT could be comfortable just about anywhere and anyplace. All except a plane ten thousand feet up or in the middle of the Bayou swamps.

_“Good morning.”_ KITT greeted him warmly, softly.

“Good morning.” Micheal smiled, giving a slight stretch. A gesture now easy whereas in the past it had taken some thinking. He had had to carefully calculate where to stretch his limbs and how far. KITT's cabin was limited as far as space but then again to Micheal it was completely comfortable. KITT had been built just for him, solely designed for his comfort and safety. And now anything between them was very easy and nothing was awkward.

_“How did you sleep?”_ KITT asked.

Michel made an appreciate sound and stroked his hand over the dash, “Very good. How close are we to the cabin?”

_“We'll be arriving in approximately seven minutes.”_

Micheal smiled at the beauty of the untamed landscape passing by his window, “It's been too long since we've been up here.” he mused.

_“I agree with you Micheal. Its been far too long.”_

Micheal smiled at his AI lover, directing it towards the voice modulator and dash, “I remember the first time we came up here like it was yesterday.”

_“So do I.”_ KITT said, his own smile evident in his voice.

“Our first Christmas together.” Micheal smiled, “It was perfect.”

_“I remember very fondly that we tried to go out walking and I got stuck in the snow. You had a terrible time getting me out.”_ KITT said, his tone suggesting anything but fondness at the memory.

Micheal laughed, remembering how they had done their own version of 'ice skating'. It was one of the fondest memories of his life.

 

_Christmas, 1983_

Micheal hadn't even thought of bringing ice skates. He wasn't even aware that the cabin had had a lake until they had bothered to head this far back. After KITT had gotten stuck yesterday it had taken a whole lot of convincing to get him to try it again. This time Micheal had preplanned their route with his lover in mind and had brought some wooden boards and a chain he had found in the garage just in case. But he was sure they would be okay. Just like previously if KITT did get stuck they could always resort to his grappling hook.

He slid out onto the ice on his boots instead, laughing boyishly, feeling giddy. It was something he hadn't done since he was sixteen and the memories were fond ones. He would have never thought that instead of having a girlfriend like he had then that he would be in love with an AI in the body of a car instead while he did this. But the simple act of skating along in his boots along the ice while KITT watched on was – beyond words.

Micheal was so happy he was beyond giddy.

Speaking of KITT, Micheal looked up at the thought of his lover, wondering exactly  _where_ he was –

A streak of black shot past him, the tell tale sound of something more akin to a jet engine than that of a car rushing past him so fast he almost missed it. Micheal almost fell, waving his arms to steady himself, laughing at the site of KITT sliding around on the ice as he found his footing.

“I was beginning to wonder where you went!” Micheal laughed, skating over to him.

KITT did a graceful slow turn, sliding a full circle around him, and Micheal laughed – awe struck by the AI.

“You're beautiful you know that?” Micheal chuckled, long lashes blinking as snow started to fall, petal soft snowflakes starting to decorate his hair.

_“If you say so.”_ KITT said nonchalantly, doing another slow circle, fish tailing a bit but quickly steadying himself,  _“But not nearly as beautiful as you Micheal.”_ He said as he came up behind his human lover.

Micheal turned, skating backwards as KITT propelled himself carefully on the ice towards him, “You are. Every inch of you is perfect.”

The snow was starting to fall on that sleek, glossy black hood, falling around the car in such a beautiful contrast that Micheal was nearly left speechless. He stopped suddenly, KITT hard put to do the same without running him over.

“I love you.” Micheal said before KITT could protest.

_“I love you too.”_ KITT said in a hushed voice.

Man and AI stood there for long moments, facing each other in the now steadily falling snow. It was a quiet, serene moment, filled with love and no small amount of awe.

It was KITT that broke the silence finally, softly.

_“It's getting colder Micheal. We should be getting inside.”_

Micheal hadn't even realized that he was only wearing his jacket. He hadn't even cared and still didn't. But the fact that KITT did was heart warming. The AI was programmed to serve him and see to his needs but Micheal knew there was more to it than that. KITT had not been programmed to love him and yet he did.

“Let's head back then pal.” Micheal said softly, smiling gently.

KITT opened the driver's side door, beckoning him into the warmth of his cabin, and Micheal gladly moved to get in.

 

_Present_

“Six years...” Micheal smiled, “Has it really been that long? It feels like a lifetime instead.”

_“In many ways it_ is  _a lifetime for you Micheal. Your new life. And I was activated around the same time you were 'reborn'.”_

“A lifetime for both of us then.”

_“Yes.”_

“I couldn't have a better one KITT.”

_“No regrets?”_

“Absolutely none.”

_“But... all that you lost...”_

“All that I lost was to find you. Without going through what I did... we wouldn't have become one man's dream. We wouldn't have found each other. No pal I wouldn't trade the life I have now for all the stars in the universe.”

_“Neither would I Micheal.”_ KITT replied warmly.

Micheal looked up from the dash in surprise as the surrounding area became very familiar and he smiled at the familiar drive they were approaching. It had been so long but the area had been well maintained. It was if they had never even left that day after Christmas so long ago.

As the cabin came into view Micheal rested his hand lightly on the wheel and smiled at the sight of the cozy but luxurious building. The feeling of KITT turning the wheel himself under his hand wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was something that he was very used to. And the sight of the cabin was heartwarming.

“This was a great idea KITT. Coming here. I'm glad you mentioned it.”

_“I'm glad I mentioned it also. I... felt the sudden urge to return here. I'm not sure why.”_

“We've got memories here pal. That's why.” Micheal smiled tenderly, running a hand over the dash, “Beautiful memories.”

_“You couldn't have spoken more truer words.”_

“Oh I could say plenty.” Micheal said as he got out, “And they all start and end with 'I love you'.” He leaned down and tenderly kissed KITT's glossy black hood. To think they had almost decided to change his color to red last year. To say both of them had thrown a fit would have been an understatement.

Micheal smiled as he withdrew, “Bath?”

_“Sounds wonderful Micheal.”_

“Wait here then.” Micheal smiled, heading towards the cabin. Once he stepped up to the door however he remembered suddenly that they didn't have a key. Hardly a problem though.

“KITT? We kind of left without thinking.”

The door popped open immediately and Micheal flashed his lover a smile, “Thank you.”

_“You're welcome. I've also placed a call to Devon telling him where we are.”_

“Good thinking pal.” Micheal gave him a wink and then headed into the cabin.

Everything was nearly as they had left it and that observation gave Micheal a sort of sad sense of nostalgia. All signs of Christmas decorations were gone but a picture of Micheal and KITT taken by Bonnie was still sitting on the mantle above the fireplace. Next to it was the group shot of Bonnie, Devon, Micheal, and KITT.

Micheal touched the picture fondly and then headed into the kitchen. They had no food of course but that could wait. He had to go into the town just down the mountain anyway to get warmer clothes and other much needed supplies. KITT's bath however could certainly happen now.

Micheal took off his jacket to prevent it from getting wet, rolling up his sleeves as he waited for a bucket of water to fill. He kept his and KITT's preferred soap and wax in the trunk along with other essentials like a pair of clothes..

Micheal carried the bucket of water over to KITT and set it down by his right front tire, unraveling the house from around side the cabin and also bringing it over after turning it on.

“Sorry the water isn't warm pal.”

_“That's all right Micheal. Cold water doesn't affect me negatively as it would you.”_

“I know buddy but you and me both prefer the water warm.”

_“I also prefer your shirt off when you do this.”_

Micheal laughed, “Little too cold for that.”

_“I was merely stating a fact. It wasn't a suggestion. However next time...”_

“Oh I promise. Next time my shirt is off. Scout's honor.”

KITT gave a soft chuckle.

Micheal grinned up at him as he bent over to soak the clean sponge with soapy water, grinning all the more. KITT didn't need to have eyes for Micheal to know he was looking at his ass. He could  _feel_ it and calling the AI out on it once before had only confirmed it. KITT had been reasonably abashed until Micheal had assured him of just how much he didn't mind it and actually enjoyed it.

Micheal soaked the sponge with water, quickly bringing it over KITT's hood and wringing the soapy water out of it. He watched the water cascade over KITT's hood and smiled, wondering how they ever got a bath completely accomplished. There was something arousing to Micheal about seeing his AI lover soaking wet, water dripping off his sleek, black form.

And even though many baths had started something far more intimate Micheal sensed neither one of them were in the mood today. KITT was far quieter than usual and Micheal's concern for his lover was turning this bath into more a time for healing than anything sexual.

He desperately wanted to make KITT feel better but even he was worried about the situation. He didn't know how to reassure the AI when he himself was depressed about the whole thing himself. He kept telling himself that Devon would find a way. They all would.

Micheal used his hands far more than he used the sponge, running his hands over KITT's sleek lines, following the curves of his body. He felt more in tune to his lover during these moments than most others and he cherished the oneness he felt.

_“I love you Micheal.”_

Micheal looked up at the front windshield, surprised to hear KITT speak. They rarely said anything during these moments but he smiled and gently stroked his hand over KITT's front left fender, “I love you too pal. I'd kiss you but you're all soapy.”

KITT gave his own unique 'chuckle' and Micheal grinned.

Micheal washed KITT thoroughly, running his hand over every inch of his surface. It was easy to do considering Micheal's height. In extreme circumstances he had even launched himself over the top of the car. He was so low to the ground that Micheal could easily reach clear across his top and jumping over him was easy if he had the right amount of leverage.

Once he was finished cleaning the road dust off of KITT's body, his wheels, and everything else that he could reach he just as thoroughly rinsed him off, lovingly paying attention to each and every detail. He even gently and carefully washed some of KITT's under body, being extremely careful not to get anything wet that would be important. While a the splash of a puddle into his undercarriage certainly would not hurt KITT in the slightest, the misplaced spray of a hose just might, and Micheal didn't want to harm his sensitive computer components.

He stepped back, hose in hand, to admire his work, and smiled, “Perfect. How do you feel partner?”

_“Wonderful Micheal. Thank you.”_

“You're welcome.” Micheal smiled, reaching down to turn the hose off, “I'm going to go put this away.”

_“Micheal? A call is coming in.”_

“Devon?”

_“Yes Micheal.”_

Micheal frowned slightly and tightened the valve on the end, making sure the hose was completely off before setting it down. He opened the driver's side door and got in just as Devon's face appeared on the screen.

“Hello Devon. Is something wrong?” Micheal asked, slightly concerned by Devon's expression which was a well formed frown.

_“The Foundation recently received a call by a young woman in need of some assistance. She's in a legal battle with Intellicorp and she's suspecting that they're using back door means to try and sway the case in their favor. I hate to interrupt for your vacation Micheal however...”_

“I understand Devon.” Micheal sighed, reaching out of site of the monitor to stroke his hand over KITT's dash in what he hoped would be a consoling manner.

_“I don't think you do Micheal. Her name is Cynthia Long.”_

There was a long moment of silence in the car. Micheal felt as if all the air had been removed from the cabin. He had always been very close to his sister. Leaving his entire family behind had been difficult when he had found out that with the birth of Micheal Knight, Micheal Long could do longer be. Leaving the past buried had meant leaving everyone else he had ever known buried as well. That had included his sister, Cynthia. She was the only one he was close too. Most of his other family he barely knew.

“Devon...”

_“I understand your position Micheal. But you are our only operative. I can't assign someone else.”_

Micheal drew in a slow, deep breath, trying to remain as neutral as he could. But he was failing miserably.

“Intellicorp... what legal battle is she in with them?”

_“Her real estate company recently bought some land from them. Four houses were built and sold to various people when Intellicorp decided they wanted the land back. And so far they're winning the suit.”_

“But how? I mean if her company bought it than it should be final unless she says otherwise.”

_“Yes. So you see she has good reason to suspect trouble. And I find her concerns valid. Even though she owns a decently sized real estate company she is no match for the overwhelming size of Intellicorp and the... means they could employ.”_

“Have there been any threats against her life?” Micheal asked quietly.

_“Not directly. But two of the four homes have been tampered with. There have been two power outages reported, suspicious persons spotted on the premises, and in instance an electrical fire.”_

Micheal let out a deep breath, slowly, “Where is she?”

_“Salt Lake City, Utah. She'll be expecting you.”_

All Micheal could do was manage a solemn nod, watching as the screen faded and Devon's face disappeared.

_“Micheal?”_ KITT asked softly a few minutes later,  _“Are you all right?”_

“I'm really going to need you on this one pal.”

_“You have me Micheal. Always.”_

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Salt Lake City was a very quiet one.

Micheal was torn between talking and staying quiet but settled on the latter instead of the former. KITT didn't say much either and Micheal was worried about him now more than ever. He didn't want to find out if KITT could have an emotional breakdown. He didn't want to find out if he had a limit to how much of too much work he could take before he snapped. Micheal didn't want to see either one of those things from him. Didn't want KITT to hurt anymore than he already was.

 _“Micheal?”_ KITT asked quietly, _“It might help if you talk. I'm not asking you to. I just want to let you know that I'm here in case want to.”_

Micheal smiled a pained smile. Even as he was worrying about KITT, KITT was worrying about him.

“Cynthia and I looked so much alike when we were real young that everyone would swear we were twins.” Micheal smiled softly, “We were inseparable. I wanted to be just like her.” Micheal's smile faded, “She never agreed with me joining the military. She wrote to me in Vietnam. But she never liked it. When I became a cop it seemed to push her even farther away. I didn't mean for it to. It was just what I wanted to do and...” he shook his head, “I never wanted to hurt her. I'm sure my funeral killed her.”

_“Micheal there has to be another way. Surely Devon can find some other way to assist her. You can't be expected to keep up your identity of Micheal Knight around her.”_

“No KITT... as hard as its going to be this is personal.”

_“I understand.”_

The rest of the drive was a silent one.

 

They pulled into Salt Lake City at a quarter to five in the afternoon. Micheal figured meeting up with Cynthia immediately was the best approach. If there was ever danger involved with a client than he moved in right away and this was no different. Personal or not.

He found her at her office, parking KITT out front and taking the elevator up to her floor. It was prime office space and certainly impressive by anyone's standards. Micheal smiled a pained, wistful smile. Cynthia had always been bright. He'd always known she'd be successful and go on to great to do great things.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked as Micheal stepped up to the front desk.

“Uh yes I'm Micheal Knight from the Foundation for Law and Government.”

“Of course. Right this way.”

The blonde stood and extended her hand for a brief shake before she led him down a wide hallway and to a set of double doors, “I'm Cheryl, Cynthia's sister in law. The receptionist quit after...”

“After what?” Micheal asked.

“We had a little bomb scare this morning.”

“Bomb scare?” Micheal frowned. Could Intellicorp really be going this far? And why?

“During our biggest open house! We had over twenty clients here when it happened. At this rate Intellicorp is going to scare them all away! I mean we could lose everything –”

Micheal put a hand on her arm as they stopped outside of a set of double doors and met her eyes with all the seriousness he could convey, “I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. And believe me I'm going to do that.”

Cheryl nodded, giving him a shaky smile, and then knocked on one of the oak doors. She opened it slightly, “Cynthia? Mr. Knight is here from the Foundation.”

“Send him in.” A surprised and more than familiar voice responded from within.

And as Micheal stepped into the office he could see she was surprised. So was he. He hadn't seen her in six years but she had hardly changed. Her voice certainly hadn't and the only difference in her physical appearance was her longer hair. She had always liked to wear it short.

He tried to form his face into a professional, friendly expression but he wasn't sure if he was managing it.

“Mr. Knight.” Cynthia smiled, “I'm certainly surprised to see you so soon. But I'm glad the Foundation took our claims seriously.”

He held out his hand, “Call me Micheal.” he smiled.

“Micheal.” she gave a pause, “You... look familiar. Have we met?”

“No.” Micheal said, managing a laugh, “But I've been told I have that kind of face.”

She smiled a slightly pained smile and turned from him, towards her desk, “You look lot like my brother. That's probably it.” She smiled over her shoulder at him as she picked up some files, holding them out to him, “This is all I have on Intellicorp. Our business dealings, transactions –”

“Its okay I don't need them.”

Truth was Micheal had gone over most of that on the drive over. KITT had no doubt pulled up information she wasn't even aware of on top of all that she had in the file in her hand.

“Aren't you a lawyer?” she asked.

“No not exactly.”

“I see.”

Micheal could hear the skepticism in her voice and understood her trepidation. If he wasn't a lawyer than what could he possibly do? He had come face to face with that kind of doubt many times in the past. He had at one time been in the exact same position as most of the Foundation's clients. Frustrated and furious that those who thought they were above the law could get away with so much while one stood by helplessly under their onslaught of far superior power and resources.

It was why he loved what he and KITT did so much. To see the looks on the faces of those who thought they were untouchable as they were dragged away by police in handcuffs.

“I'd like to talk to you more about Intellicorp and how this whole thing started.” Micheal said, trying to steer the conversation into more productive areas. And towards a place that he felt safe. He thought it might just be enough to get through this if he threw himself into this mission with all that he had.

She drew in a deep breath and nodded, “Lunch?”

“Sure.”

She turned to grab her coat. “Cheryl I'll need the files on –”

Micheal looked down as they continued to talk as a beep sounded on his comm link, “Excuse me.” he interrupted the two politely, “I'll be outside.”

He stepped out before he could receive any strange looks and raised the watch like device up to his lips, “Yeah KITT?” he asked softly.

_“There are two men outside sitting in an unmarked sedan just in front of me and they are both armed. I saw one of them writing down my license plate number.”_

Micheal thought quickly. “Run their plates too and meet me around back. See if you can ID those two.”

_“Right away Micheal.”_

“Who are you talking to?” Cynthia asked.

Micheal turned to see her and Cheryl eying him strangely and put a hand on Cynthia's arm to steer her towards the door, “You'll find out in a minute. We have to go.”

“What's this all about?”

“There are two armed men in front of the building. We have to go around back.”

“Is your watch some kind of radio?”

Micheal hesitated and then decided with the simple answer, “Yes.”

_“Micheal I'm being followed by another car.”_

“Another car?” Micheal asked, shocked. He stopped to think of what to do next but before he could formulate a plan, KITT's voice sounded over his com link once more – and he didn't exactly sound calm.

_“Micheal they're firing missiles at me!”_

Micheal broke into a run, “Can you take a hit?”

_“I've already taken one hit Micheal and I can't withstand many more.”_

Micheal glanced back at Cynthia, “Stay close.”

_“Micheal I'm tracking you inside the building. Stay where you are – please. I can't guarantee your safety while I'm otherwise preoccupied.”_

“Try and meet me around back! Can you do that?”

_“I'm trying Micheal but in order for you to get inside I'll have to come to a complete stop. If I do I'll certainly take another hit.”_

Micheal stopped running – torn by his need to be with KITT and logic. He knew there was a way he could get jump into the car with a running start – he had done it plenty of times – but Cynthia wouldn't manage it. And KITT could very well take another hit if either one tried. “Can you lose them?”

_“Of course.”_

“Do it. Get out of here.”

_“I'll be back Micheal. Be safe.”_

Micheal lowered his arm and looked over at Cynthia, “I need to make a call. Can you take me to the nearest phone?”

“Yeah but – who were you talking to? Micheal what's going on?”

“It looks like Intellicorp isn't playing games anymore.”

“You think its them doing all this?”

“Who else?”

“But... but why all this? I don't understand!”

“I don't either but you can bet I'm going to find out.” he lightly put a hand on the small of her back and gently urged her back down the hall, “Come on.”

She led him to the office of what turned out to be one of her partner's and convinced him to let Micheal use the phone privately. But when she moved to leave also Micheal gently drew her back with a hand on her wrist. “Stay with me. For all I know those two armed men may not be out front anymore.” he said as he waited for Devon to pick up the phone.

“They could be in here?”

“I'm not sure but I'm not taking chances.”

_“Hello?”_

“Devon.” Micheal said, more than a little relieved, “We've got big problems down here and I could use your help.”

_“What's the problem?”_

“Two armed men prevented us from leaving the building and then KITT got chased down by some guys in a car with a rocket launcher when he tried to pick us up around back.”

_“Is everyone all right? Is anyone injured?”_

“Cynthia and I are fine for now but I'm not sure about KITT. He said he'd taken a hit by one of those rockets. I told him to lose the car and then came back for us.”

_“According to a report we just pulled up the police have indeed been called. I doubt the armed men would have stayed around and taken the chances of being caught by the police.”_

Micheal let out a breath of relief.

_“April and I will immobilize the semi immediately-”_

“Wait. Who's April?”

_"I was hoping we could have discussed this under better circumstances. Bonnie quit.”_

“What?” Micheal was torn between being furious and sputtering in disbelief.

_“But I have a more than qualified replacement for her and believe me I wouldn't trust KITT to anyone else.”_

“You said that about Bonnie.”

_“Micheal it can't be helped. I'm saddened by these turn of events I truly am. But this is a moment of crisis and not another can be spared. We'll rendezvous with you as soon as we can. If you can't find KITT in the meantime we'll contact you via your com link.”_

Micheal hung up the phone heavily.

“What's wrong?” Cynthia managed a shaky laugh, “Besides everything else.”

Micheal let out a breath, “Its very hard to explain. In the meantime let's get out of here.” he raised his comlink up to his lips, “KITT can you hear me? Have you lost the guys in the car?” He fought a curse when there came no response and lowered his arm.

“Who is this 'KITT'?”

“He's my partner.”

“Devon never mentioned sending two people.”

“That's because KITT is a little hard to explain.” Micheal smiled tightly, “And I'll explain somewhere more private whenever we get the chance.”

But he was waylaid by the police, explaining the situation to them what felt like five hundred times, and finally convincing them that he in fact had nothing to do with who they were actually after. Even though he had a whole lot to deal with it. He didn't need the police right now that was for certain. He needed KITT. He needed to make sure he was all right. He needed this mission to be resolved and over with.

Despite the risks Micheal went around to the back with Cynthia. He didn't like what he found. Tire marks from two vehicles, one certainly from KITT. His tire tracks were as much like a false identity just as Micheal's fake fingerprints. KITT's tires were designed to look normal when in fact they were anything but. Micheal could still easily distinguish them from the other set.

He sighed and looked around hopelessly.

“Are you going to explain now?”

Micheal smiled at Cynthia's tone. It was gentle with just the right amount of demanding and he turned to see the smile on her face he had been expected, “KITT isn't like you or me. He's a computer in the body of a car.”

“And... he talks.”

“Yes.” Micheal smiled.

“And... drives himself?”

Micheal turned away with another sigh, hands on his hips.

His ears perked, recognizing a sound that made his heart skip a beat in hope. There was only one engine in the world that sounded like that.

Micheal turned quickly towards the source, his mouth falling open at the sight of his lover as he rolled towards them. There was obvious damage to his hood, part of it torn away, the edges of the tear blackened and charred. “KITT.” he managed. It was more like a soft gasp.

 _“I'm all right Micheal.”_ The AI returned, _“The damage I'm sure is cosmetic.”_

Micheal looked him over all the same, wrinkling his nose at the sharp, acidic smell of something burning.

He quickly dropped down, putting a hand to the pavement and the other to KITT's nose to brace himself as he looked underneath his lover. “I don't think so pal. You're leaking.”

_“I'm what?”_

“Leaking. And I don't know what but it smells acidic.”

_“Oh dear. In that case my self diagnostic is no doubt damaged. I didn't detect the leak.”_

“You don't know what it is either?”

_“No. Not with my diagnostic program damaged. What does it look like?”_

“It's turbine fluid pal.” Micheal said, recognizing the color and viscosity a split second before KITT asked.

_“Is it bad?”_

“Bad enough.” Micheal pushed himself to his feet and quickly headed around to KITT's back end, “Pop the trunk. I'm going to try and tie it off so we can get out of here and somewhere safe.” He smiled over at Cynthia, “Cynthia meet KITT. KITT this is Cynthia Long.”

_“It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Long.”_

“Actually its Cynthia Fields now. Long is my maiden name.”

Micheal shut the trunk quietly, trying to digest this information. She hadn't been married before he had... died. So then it must have happened after. But why Devon hadn't told him he couldn't guess. Probably to prepare him from meeting with her face to face. To soften the blow.

It hadn't helped.

 _“Micheal?”_ KITT interrupted his train of thoughts gently, _“I'm still leaking.”_

Micheal shook himself from his thoughts and looked around them warily. With guys around shooting missiles and Intellicorp up to no good no place felt safe. Certainly not a back alley where moments ago men with a rocket launcher had tried to kill his lover.

“All right don't move pal.” Micheal grunted as he pushed himself underneath the AI's body.

 _“This is so embarrassing.”_ He heard KITT mutter, followed by a soft laugh from his – from Ms. Fields.

“I'm speechless. You're... actually a car. A talking car.”

_“I'm not a car. The word is demeaning to me. I'm the Knight Industries Two Thousand. K – I – T – T.”_

“Hence... KITT.”

Micheal heard the smile in her voice and smiled himself as carefully maneuvered the rubber band tight around the offending leaking valve so that he could tighten and tie it off. It wasn't an easy reach and he could barely get his hands up far enough to get to it at all. His turbine blades were essential to whatever KITT did – especially if he wanted to do it at high speeds. It kept his engine functioning and running smoothly and gave him that 'jet engine' sound that no normal engine had. They were vital to him running at all and his turbine coolant fluid was just as important. They kept the blades lubricated and without them the blades would dry up and cause friction. That friction could then easily cause KITT to explode under the sheer force of the power of his engine.

_“Yes.”_

“I'm sorry I didn't mean...”

_“That's quite all right – Micheal!”_

Micheal nearly slammed his head on KITT's under body in surprise, giving a start,

“What!”

_“That's too tight –”_

“It can't be helped pal. Debris tore right into this valve and into another. I'm surprised nothing is else is leaking. Am I hurting you?”

_“Its quite uncomfortable.”_

And Micheal could hear just how much by the strain in his voice and quickly loosened it some, “Is that better?”

_“Yes. Much better.”_

Micheal winced. The band wasn't as nearly tight as he would like and now the valve was still leaking but it he didn't want to hurt his lover so he figured that would be all they could do until they could get somewhere safe.

“All right.”

As carefully as he could he crawled out from underneath the car, looking down at his dirty hands, realizing that wiping them off would be pointless. The turbine coolant fluid had pretty much leaked all over him. KITT would not be happy about him being in the car like this but it was another thing that couldn't be helped. “Let's get out of here.” he said, looking over at Cynthia, “Do you live somewhere around here?”

“In the city yes. In the suburbs.”

“Perfect. They shouldn't try anything there. It would draw too much attention.”

“And this didn't?” Cynthia said in disbelief, getting into the passenger side of the car.

“I don't know what their plan was but they were trying to be discreet about it anyway. As discreet as they could any how.”

Micheal could fairly feel KITT crawling with disgust from underneath him as he shut the door behind him after climbing inside and winced sympathetically. He couldn't address it now but certainly would later. “What's your address?”

Cynthia lived in a modestly nice area in a sprawling, garden like suburb nestled between another just beyond and the city. It was quiet and peaceful despite being so close to the city and Micheal was certain they would have some down time here until Devon could arrive with the semi and KITT could be repaired.

He was hoping against hope April was another woman. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand seeing another man touching KITT and as personal as his repairs often got he couldn't even think about it without getting possessive. And he was worried about KITT. He was going to take it hard he was sure. He didn't know what to tell him or how. Bonnie had left without so much as a good bye and Micheal was angry about that too.

How could she just leave KITT? Without a word? It felt like abandonment and it felt like just another blow to KITT while he was already down. Micheal feared the outcome of telling his partner about his new technician.

Micheal checked the house thoroughly and had KITT scan for any evidence of tampering. When the place was secure and he and KITT were both sure of that, he settled down to the task of getting KITT settled while Cynthia opted to make something for them to eat. Micheal put a pan under KITT's link to catch the coolant fluid and checked the rubber tie to make sure it was still secure. And when he was sure that there was more that could be done he let the emotional after math of what had just happened catch up to him.

He put a hand against KITT's windshield and leaned against it more for support than anything, resting his head against the bullet proof 'not quite' glass. “I'm so glad you're safe pal.” he whispered, “I was so worried.”

 _“I was just as worried about you Micheal.”_ KITT murmured.

Micheal bestowed a loving kiss just where his left T-top met his windshield and let out a breath and with it the tension that had built up a long his shoulders, drawing back after gathering himself. It was perfect timing. Cynthia came in at that moment to tell him that the sandwiches she had prepared were ready.

“Keep your scanners peeled all right pal?”

_“Sure thing Micheal. Is Bonnie coming with the semi?”_

“Yeah the semi is coming. I called Devon first thing. Call if you need anything.”

KITT's voice was warm when he responded, _“I will Micheal.”_

Micheal gave his fender a gentle pat and the followed Cynthia inside the house.

“I hope you don't mind tuna sandwiches.”

“Actually I love them.”

“Oh good.” she smiled, pushing a plate over to him on the island kitchen counter, “Because that's what I made.”

Micheal breathed a laugh and happily sat down to his sandwich. Well... perhaps not as happily as he could have considering the circumstances.

“They're my favorite too. I used to eat them all the time as a kid.”

“Me too.” Micheal smiled, trying to keep it from being a pained one. He quickly but as smoothly as he could changed the subject, “So why do you think Intellicorp is doing all this? It has to be because of the land you bought from them.”

“That's what I was thinking. I kept going over the situation in my head and the only thing I can think of is that their must be something like precious metals that their after.”

“You didn't run into anything like when you were building the houses did you?”

“No nothing. I can't figure it out.”

“As soon as KITT is repaired we'll head out and take a look for ourselves. Maybe we can find something.”

She smiled, “I hope so. I want this whole mess to be over. Last week Charlie and I were thinking about a family and now...”

A family... Micheal drew in a slightly shaky breath, “I'll do everything I can. Believe me. I won't leave here until this is settled.”

“Thank you Micheal.”

He suddenly didn't feel hungry and pushed himself to his feet, “I have to talk to KITT about something private. Could you give us an hour?”

“Um sure.” she said, nodding.

“Thanks.” Micheal headed back for the garage – avoiding pictures of Cynthia along the way.

It was painful. Being this close to her and yet being so far away. He had always prided himself on being the best big brother he could be. And while he was trying so hard now it didn't feel like enough. Not nearly. And with Cynthia talking of family... it was like being hit in the gut with a hammer. He'd never be a part of his niece's or nephew's life or lives. And that hurt. He'd probably never even see what he or she looked like.

_“Micheal? Are you all right? You look...”_

“Probably as bad as I feel.” Micheal smiled weakly, opening the driver's side door and getting in – welcoming the sense of comfort and security KITT's cabin always gave him. It was their own island away from it all. Away from the pressures of everything and of missions. Until of course someone started shooting at them again or blowing them up. “KITT... I have to tell you something.”

 _“What Micheal?”_ KITT had no idea what Micheal was going to tell him and the innocence of his question pained him.

Bonnie had left once before for probably the same reasons and it had hurt both of them a great deal. They had gone through a cycle of about fifteen replacements. That had hurt just as bad as Bonnie leaving. KITT had severely disliked them all and had hated even more being touched by them. He had barely tolerated it even. Bonnie had come back after Devon had convinced her that KITT needed her and wouldn't stand for anyone else but now she was gone again. Micheal was so angry at her he didn't have words. How dare she do this to KITT again? Once had been bad enough.

“KITT... Bonnie left the Foundation.”

There was a long moment of silence and Micheal tried to gently break it, gently stroking a hand over KITT's dash, “KITT?” he asked gently. He continued when the AI refused to speak, “I know this is hard pal... I can't even imagine how much. And I'm angry at her for doing this to you a second time. I don't even have words for how angry I am. And I know there's nothing I can say to make you feel better either.”

_“I never regret what I am but... in this moment Micheal I strongly wish more than anything that you could hold me.”_

Micheal heart felt as if it broke just a little and tears came to his eyes, “I know pal.” he managed, “I wish I could hold you too.”

A tear strayed down the side of his face but he didn't bother to wipe it away. They both sat in silence for long time. How long Micheal didn't even know. But it was broken by KITT. Urgently.

_“Micheal there is someone outside. And by the way he's moving I sense he has dubious intentions.”_

Micheal was out of the car so fast he nearly tripped.

_“Micheal there are two more men approaching from the back!”_

KITT had to of been more damaged than he had thought. He should have seen them coming far sooner than right now when they were so close but he couldn't for a second blame him.

“Cynthia!” he called out as he ran through the house to find her.

“Micheal what –?” she asked, turning around as he ran into the living room. “We have to go now.”

Not giving heed to a single of her protests he led her quickly to the garage. KITT started his engine at their approach and opened the driver's side door for Micheal, _“They're armed Micheal.”_

“I figured.” Micheal said grimly, setting his jaw.

Cynthia quickly got into the car and Micheal was only a split second behind.

“KITT open the door.”

The garage door slowly opened, too slowly for Micheal. It reminded him why they usually just skipped the opening part and went for it. They caught a rather suspicious looking postal man by surprise as they flew out of the garage. Micheal did well not to hit him and they were gone before he knew what hit him.

“KITT how's that leak?”

_“Worsening Micheal. And due to what I've already lost, engine temperature will be fifteen degrees above normal.”_

“Can you get me Devon?”

For an answer the main monitor under his voice modulator activated.

 _“Micheal?”_ Devon asked, _“We're four hours from your position.”_

“We'll have to shorten that up a bit Devon. Some more men tried to get into Cynthia's house. We didn't stop to ask why. And KITT's leaking turbine coolant fluid on top of everything else.”

 _“KITT can you make it to the semi?”_ Devon asked.

 _“I'm not sure.”_ The AI responded, _“At the rate the valve in question is leaking it'll be close. To say the least.”_

“Devon he's already running fifteen degrees hotter than usual.” Micheal said, glancing nervously down at the temperature gauge, “And I'm sure that'll get worse the faster we go.”

_“We'll do our best to quicken our pace. Do be careful in the meantime.”_

“We're trying.” As the screen went black Micheal let out a breath, “KITT how fast can you go?”

_“If we travel at no more than one hundred and twenty five miles per hour we should just reach the semi before the turbine coolant is completely gone.”_

“All right lets do it.” Micheal pressed his foot down onto the accelerator and hoped for the best.

 

Night was nearly completely upon Utah by the time the very welcome sight of the semi came into view. By that time KITT was smoking and it made driving into the semi extremely dangerous to say the least. Micheal could barely see and was relying on help from KITT to keep both of them from destroying the FLAG mobile headquarters and harming those who were inside.

“KITT pop the hood.” Micheal coughed, trying to wave away the smoke. The vent fans engaged and quickly drew out most of the smoke. Just in time for Micheal to be to see KITT obey his order. He quickly took off his jacket and used it to protect his hands as he pushed it up farther, locking it in place when it could go no farther. A slight, attractive red headed woman quickly stepped up but Micheal didn't a real good look at her. KITT's hood slammed close so loudly it made made Micheal nearly jump – who didn't consider himself a jumpy person in the slightest.

“You must be April.” Micheal said, looking over at the woman in white overalls.

He had to give her credit. While she looked shocked she also appeared determined and unshaken. He could see a motherly air about her and knew that was her best bet to winning over KITT's trust. So far it had been accomplished by no one but Bonnie. She turned her attention back over to KITT and while Micheal was sure he could coax the AI to open up he figured it was best to let them work it out themselves. KITT wouldn't learn to trust her any other way.

“KITT if you don't let me take a look I can't fix it. And then you and Micheal can't complete your mission. Now let me see. Please?” She wasn't demanding. She spoke gently and calmly and as if she were talking to a sentient being. Like a doctor to a patient. It was a lot more than KITT had ever been given from any of the other people who had tried to replace Bonnie.

Micheal remembered with disgust that most had talked down to the car, trying to reason with him like they would reason to a dog or god knows what.

“C'mon pal.” Micheal said gently. “KITT do you really think I would hire an incompetent technician to look after you?”

Devon asked. To his credit Devon sounded hurt. April glanced between them and waited. The soft sound of the hood release unlatching sounded a second later but Micheal could sense KITT was far from happy about it.

“That's it.” April murmured gently, using protective gloves to push the hood up fully.

KITT could do it himself but they both sensed he wasn't going to budge that far. It was a miracle enough that he had even let April this close. To Micheal it was like going straight into surgery without even having an interview with the surgeon. Or like stripping naked in front of a crowd of people. And he felt for his lover. It took an incredible amount of trust for KITT to open himself up to others. And as April pushed a slender hand elbow deep into the AI's engine Micheal couldn't help but put a consoling hand along his fender.

She withdrew no more than a second later with a device he didn't recognize. “What's that?”

“His temperature core.” April said, “Its soaked in coolant. I'll have to remove everything else that is too. Overall his engine is a mess. I'll need some time.”

“How much?”

“Six hours. Tops.”

“We'll let you get to it.” Devon smiled with a nod.

“I'll stay.” Micheal said.

April smiled and nodded, “As long as you aren't in the way.”

“I won't be.” Micheal had to grudgingly admit that he was starting to like her. She was kind and soft spoken where Bonnie could often be cold. She was all soft edges where Bonnie was rough. And it was relaxing to be around someone who wasn't judging him and KITT so severely.

“KITT why don't you shut down a bit to recharge so that this wont be uncomfortable for you. All right?” April asked gently.

“Its a good idea pal. Don't worry.” he gave his lover a soothing smile, “I'll be right here.”

_“You promise?”_

“I promise.”

April smiled gently at Micheal, “Do you want to tuck him in?”

“Gladly.” Micheal said and went around to securing KITT to the semi. When he was activated he could stabilize himself in the roaming mobile unit. But temporarily shut down he couldn't and so he was locked in place while they were moving and when he was powered down.

After he finished securing him in place, Micheal gently rubbed KITT's left door, “Good night pal. I'll be right here when you wake up. All right?”

_“Will you promise me you'll sleep also?”_

“I will.”

April, monitor in hand, told him when KITT was powered down, smiling over at him gently, “I know about your relationship with KITT. I think its sweet.”

Micheal was shocked, “You don't have a problem with it?”

She laughed gently, “No. Not at all. I'm honored to be working with you both. KITT is... an amazing person. And I have the best job in the world. I'm just sorry for how I got it.”

“Its okay.” Micheal said, managing a smile, “I'd be lying if I didn't say I was sorry too. Bonnie was like KITT's mother.”

“And I'm not here to try and replace that bond he had with her. I'm just here to be his technician.”

“I'm going to try and get some sleep.”

She smiled, “Okay.”

Micheal didn't go far. He situated himself in a chair and let himself slump down a bit, resting his legs on the table in front of him and closing his eyes.

“Don't you want to lay down in the cab?” April asked.

Micheal didn't open his eyes, too weary to try, “Believe me I've slept in worse places.” he murmured.

And he wanted to be the first thing KITT saw besides April when he woke up.

 

 

TBC


End file.
